


Privacy

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Needy Sweaty Romance, steamy supply run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn and Daryl are on a supply run. It's the first time they've been truly alone and away from the others since the farm. The end result is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of the 30 day otp challenge fics for the prompt shopping.

”Do you miss shopping?” Glenn asks once when him and Daryl are on a supply-run, a rarity these days when Rick's keeping them in a short leash. He's holding up a pair of mittens, looking at them critically and trying to gauge their impact on handling his machete.

Glenn's taking every chance he gets to be alone with Daryl, even when it involves dodging walkers in unknown terrain and trying to boost their dwindling provisions with whatever they can scavenge. As the weather's turning colder, warm clothes are on the list right after food. Sometimes Glenn worries how they'll manage.

Daryl looks at him long, not saying anything, cocking his head in the way that makes him look very kissable and Glenn succumbs to the temptation. He's not had the luxury of kissing Daryl this far from the others in a long time.

Privacy really is one of the rarest luxuries in this new violent and crazy world. 

Most of what him and Daryl have gotten have been hurried fumblings in the dark when the others sleep, trying to keep the noise down. Quick mostly-dressed fucks behind corners, and a few times on the backseat of Daryl's truck, which Glenn now drives while Daryl rides solo on his bike. 

“Do I look like I've evah gone shoppin'?” Daryl mumbles against Glenn's lips, his stubble rough against Glenn's face as his lips go everywhere. 

Glenn would love nothing better than to give in, just let himself immerse in Daryl, touch and enjoy this little bit of privacy they've stolen. But he can't. Not anymore, not in this world. So he breaks free, breath raspy even as Daryl lick a path up his collarbone, cool hands against the skin of his back under his coat. 

“Is it safe?”

Those words echo from conversation to conversation these days, used more within a day than ever before in either of their lives, or anyone's in the group. God but Glenn wanted so much not to care. Let a walker come and rip him apart but he _had_ to get to touch Daryl. Daryl followed him in so he must know, for once Glenn must admit he was a bit blind to their surroundings, his boyfriends closeness a bit distracting.

Daryl groans, nuzzling Glenn's neck in a way that is sinful and should be unlawful, if laws still applied. It really really makes Glenn want to not care, not be careful, throw himself at Daryl and be as not careful as he can.

“There wasn't that many of 'em around when we snuck in” Daryl says and Glenn has a hard time thinking about what he's saying. 

“How many?” Glenn finally manages to ask.

“It's safe, I promise...” Daryl says and pushes him into an empty backroom. It's no more than a break-room but feels larger after close quarter's they've been sharing in weeks past. They kiss for the longest time, what feels like eternity to Glenn, and touch, unhurried, basking in the sudden sweetness of their stolen privacy. 

Daryl only dislodges himself from Glenn's needy arms when he closes and bolts the door, just to be on the safe side. The herd was not in the area, so their chance overall were good, and they'd seen just a few walkers along their way in.  
“It's always safe with you...” Glenn mumbles, hands full of Daryl again, desperate but at the same time wanting to make it last. They deserve to be able to make it last. Indulge. After that, he does nothing but gasps a broken version of Daryl's name, losing himself in feeling alive and safe, letting his fingers thread into Daryl's hair, grasping so hard he later apologizes for it, earning a scoff for his troubles.

He's pinned, helpless and not scared. For a bit it's everything, no walkers, no threat, no fear. Just him and Daryl and insistent teasing lips curling into a grin, a wicked mouth having it's way. In the end, as it always is, it's too much. 

The lips that kiss his taste bitter and salty and Glenn just melts, wishing he was stronger, wishing he was tougher. Even when being like this, sated and feeling oh-so-good, in Daryl's arms and kissing him is the best feeling in the world.

“Did you?” Glenn finally asks tiredly, the weight of it all starting to creep back in. He needs to know Daryl got something off it too, that it wasn't just him. Not these days when they have so little privacy. 

“Yeah I'm good,” Daryl quips, shifting and... Glenn knows exactly what he means. “Ya do make an awful lot o' noise, ya know tha'? 

* * * 

Glenn takes the mittens with him, when they go back to the others.


End file.
